O pomo de ouro
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Hermione faz uma tatuagem. Mas por quê? Baseado no desenho da Nacey do pomo de ouro - Traduzida da Bingblot!


Disclaimer: Tudo relacionado a HP pretence a JK Rowling.

Nota da Autora: A idéia pra essa fic veio da brilhante Nacey e seu maravilhoso desenho do pomo, encontrado aqui: #cutid1. É apenas minha resposta ao desenho, e eu devia acrescentar, não é nem um pouco perto do que a própria Nacey escreveu ) ou o que a Anne U escreveu pra ele ).

Escrevi há muitos meses atrás e finalmente decide postar aqui, desde que Nacey e Anne (finalmente) postaram suas historias. Então, essa é pra elas!

O pomo de ouro

Harry acordou se sentindo mais feliz e em paz do que o normal.

Por um momento, ele não conseguia lembrar por que ele estava se sentindo assim, mas um olhar ao lado para Hermione, ainda dormindo soundly, trouxe de volta todas as memórias da noite anterior.

Hermione parecia estar num humor estranhamente tenso hoje, ele achou. Ela tinha ruborizado quando ele tentou beijá-la, e apesar de ela ter correspondido com muito sentimento e paixão como sempre, parecia haver algo diferente...

_Finalmente ele apenas perguntou diretamente a ela se alguma coisa estava errada. _

_Para sua surpresa, Hermione ficou vermelha com a questão e só respondeu dizendo, "Harry, tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar." _

_Ele piscou e franziu as sombrancelhas, pensando que não era do perfil de Hermione evitar responder uma pergunta mudando o assunto. Ser evasiva não era uma característica dela. Mas ele a seguiu assim que ela entrou no quarto dele, refletindo que o que quer que fosse, não podia ser algo ruim. Ele conhecia Hermione bem o bastante para saber que Hermione estava apenas um pouco incerta, até mesmo tímida, sobre o que quer que ela tivesse a mostra a ele, e ele não podia imaginar qualquer coisa que Hermione poderia lhe mostrar que realmente poderia mudar algo entre eles. _

_Ele a amava, ela o amava. Ele sabia disso. E ele nunca tinha sido mais feliz do que ele estava sendo nos últimos três meses desde que eles tinham declarado seus sentimentos. _

_Ele sentou na própria cama e olhou para Hermione com curiosidade. "O que é, Hermione? Não pode ser assim tão ruim." _

_Hermione deixou escapar uma risada nervosa, antes de dizer, "Bem, eu não acho que é ruim..." Implicando, é claro, que ele também não deveria achar isso. _

_Agora ele estava ficando curioso de verdade e só um pouco apreensivo..._

_E então Hermione começou a desabotoar a blusa dela e alguma real curiosidade que ele havia sentido foi substituída por surpresa e até algum "despertar". _

_Não era algo que ele não tinha visto antes. A essa altura ele já conhecia o corpo dela tão bem quanto o seu próprio, conhecia e amava cada centímetro dele. Mas o que será que ela tem para mostrar a ele que ele não acharia bom, quando ela sabia que ele achava que ela era linda e já absolutamente perfeita... _

_Seus pensamentos estavam começando a acelerar, assim como seu coração estava, quando Hermione fez algo que prontamente fez com que todo pensamento coerente cessasse e seu cérebro parasse de funcionar. _

_Ela terminou de desabotoar a blusa e começou a fazer o mesmo com a calça. _

_Querido Merlin... Harry engoliu em seco e decidiu que o que quer que Hermione tivesse para lhe mostrar, ele ia amar, se o que ele estava sentindo agora fosse uma indicação, e se isso _não era_ o que Hermione queria lhe mostrar, bem, ele tinha o pressentimento de que isso não ia ser visto em breve. No momento ele não tinha interesse algum em outra coisa além de Hermione, da pele que ela estava revelando ao olhar faminto dele, e do fato de que eles estavam no quarto dele... _

_Isso ele pensava até que Hermione abaixou o elástico de sua calcinha o bastante e ele viu. _

_Um pomo de ouro. _

_Na pele macia do estômago de Hermione. Exatamente do tamanho real, e delicadamente colorido, o ouro e o branco, contornado com prata, para as asas... _

_Ele engoliu de novo e então levantou uma mão, que ele percebeu que estava tremendo levemente, para passer seus dedos nele. _

"_Você fez uma tatuagem de um pomo, Hermione?" ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, sua voz parecendo um tanto estrangulada. _

_O nervosismo de Hermione se foi, agora que ela finalmente mostrou a ele e ela podia ver que o que quer que a reação de Harry fosse, não era raiva nem desgosto de qualquer modo. Ela sorriu levemente. "Assim como você pode ver." _

"_Por quê?" Harry perguntou simplesmente, não tirando seus olhos do pomo, seu olhar intenso assim como era durante as partidas de Quadribol quando o jogo dependia de sua procura pelo pequeno objeto alado. _

_Nessa hora Hermione suspirou um pouco. "Não pode adivinhar, Harry?" _

_Harry pensou sobre isso. Ou tentou pensar. A ausência de sangue em seu cérebro decididamente o estava deixando devagar. Tudo o que ele pôde pensar como resposta a aquilo foi, "Porque isso é sexy demais?" _

_Hermione riu. "Talvez um pouco, sim." _

_Ela se moveu para perto dele, se abaixando então seus olhares se encontraram, e as mãos dele foram para os ombros dela, se apoiando lá e acariciando levemente. _

_O olhar dela estava bem reto, só um pouco divertido e cheio de todo o amor do mundo. "Eu fiz isso pra você. Você gastou tanto tempo em Hogwarts procurando o pomo e isso significava tanto pra você quando você o pegava. Eu assistia seu rosto em qualquer hora que você o pegava e eu podia ver o quão excitado e feliz você ficava, o triunfo que você sentia, e eu amava ver isso. E desde então eu queria que você fosse sempre feliz, tanto dentro quanto fora do campo de Quadribol." _

_Harry a interrompeu. "_Você_ me faz feliz,Hermione." Ele os ombros dela e lhe deu um beijo, longo e devagar. _

_Quando o beijo terminou, ele descansou sua testa na dela e repetiu, "Você me faz feliz." _

_Hermione sorriu. "Fico feliz. Este pomo no meu corpo é só pra você. Só você, meu apanhador favorito." _

_E então ele entendeu o que Hermione estava dizendo. O pomo de ouro era o coração dela, o amor dela, e ele o pegou, tão certamente quanto ele pegou o pomo em tantas partidas de Quadribol. Ela estava dizendo que ela era sua, e a permanência da tatuagem apenas enfatizava o ponto dela. Ela era sua, por toda vida. _

"_Meu Deus, como eu te amo," ele respirou, com tanta admiração que era quase uma oração, e nunca ocorreu a ele que ele apenas tinha dito aquelas três palavras tão importantes pela primeira vez para outra pessoa. Tinham vindo naturalmente, tão natural quanto respirar, tão natural quanto o sentimento de poder beijá-la... _

_Ele a beijou então, com todo o amor, a alegria, a paixão que ele sentia... Seu último pensamento coerente foi que esse pomo em particular não tinha preço... _

_Apenas ocorreu a ele mais tarde, deitado ao lado dela que ele tinha dito "Eu te amo" pela primeira vez, tinha colocado seus sentimentos por ela em palavras. Ele sabia que a amava, sabia que ela sabia. Ele apenas nunca tinha sido capaz de dizer as palavras. Elas sempre pareciam estar presas em sua garganta, o significado delas era demais precioso para ser falado em voz alta. Aquelas palavras que ele nunca havia ouvido, muito menos o que significavam, até que Hermione entrou em sua vida e lhe deu seu amor. E de algum modo, nada que ela tenha feito por ele tinha significado tanto quanto a decisão dela de colocar um símbolo de seu amor no próprio corpo. Era uma declaração de amor, de dependência. Hermione tinha apenas se marcado como dele, por toda vida. E ele podia pagar tal gesto com nada menos que derrubar a última barreira, já frágil, remanescente que ele havia construído ao redor do seu coração, depois de anos sendo maltratado e menosprezado. Então ele disse a ela, com aquelas seis palavras, o que ele sentia... _

_Ela entendeu, como ela sempre entendia. E ela sorriu e respondeu, "Eu também te amo, Harry." _

_E ele estava em paz. _

Nota da tradutora: Oi, gente! E aí, tudo bom??

Olha, essa é a minha primeira tradução, de uma fic que eu achei o máximo da Sarah Chon... Me digam o que acharam, vou mandar pra ela depois!!!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
